User talk:AndreEagle17
Welcome to my talk page, leave your details, talk to me if you need any help, create a section about the topic, always sign at the end of your message and please be ''polite.'' ---- Promotion Me candidatei a patrulheiro, dá um voto lá. Como se faz pra arquivar a talk page? To precisando fazer isso na minha já. Falou! 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Another one? Why did Tom left? If its personal life, that's fine, but still... 23:41, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Same here. I'm more fitting to be a rollback and later an admin. While I'm not on a daily basis when it comes to editing (at least, not until the latest GTA V update is released), I'm usually on here frequently unless work arrives for me. 18:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah. I was literally inactive in 2011 before my return in 2013 (I think?), so I do have catching up to do. 18:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Touché, bro. 18:20, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Infobox safehouse No problem, I also want to change some of the pics so they fit better in the infobox ;) DocVinewood (talk) 15:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re-Request Hey, i'm thinking of requesting patroller again in 1-3 weeks, i need to do it within a few weeks, otherwise there will be no room for an 8th patroller, and i can't afford to wait even longer for someone to get demoted or leave, i can be a bit impatient at sometimes, but the wait is on a much larger scale here, anyway, ill probably forget in more than 4 weeks, so i will do it the week after next or so, what do you think? (talk) 16:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for the support Andre. :) SJWalker (talk) 18:32, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks a lot man. I'm happy to see things changing around here. ( ) 18:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Image Policy How exactly do I add it is a copyright image to the image itself. And I will no longer add modified images. My apologies. However I'm not completely understanding this case. Dragon 19:18, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I removed the image on second thought because it won't let me put in licensing. If an administrator deletes the image, it would be fine. The way I inserted the image won't allow me to put in licensing anymore. Once again, I am sorry for the little accident. Dragon 19:26, January 19, 2015 (UTC) AK47 Yeah, i hate it because it's weaker in GTAV, and also, i hate the sound of it, it sounds so much faker than all the other guns, my favorite, (the Carbine Rifle) sounds cool, and causes more damage. I loved the AK47 in the other games, especially GTA IV :). (talk) 21:15, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeh, the Advanced Rifle is too small for me unfortunatley! I like the MG as a heavy weapon, i dont like the Combat MG because it is rather slow and doesnt do as much damage. I love the SMG (MP5), as it is fast and powerful, but it sounds wierd also. I love the Tommy Gun (cant spell its name, but it was added in the Valetines Update), as it is fast and sounds awesome. I love the Homing launcher, but people think it follows its targets (which it doesnt), so its pretty useless for aircraft that are moving quite fast. But yeh, theres my gun opinions! XD (talk) 21:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Activity Hey Andre. This wiki works by how well staff perform here not what they can do. If staff want to be inactive, they shouldn't have rights. That's exactly why The Tom demoted Istalo. ( ) 22:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's a complicated decision. In my opinion, the admins (excluding me and Leon Davis) don't deserve rights. They hardly ever show up, and they hardly ever even use their rights. In my opinion, they should either be demoted or moved to inactive. I think rights should be given to CJ Jr. for now. We may need more admins but I'd prefer having three active admins than 7 admins with only 3 showing up and helping the wiki improve. Our admins don't help the wiki run smoothly. It's Vault Boy's decision though. ( ) 22:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Unnamed heists vehicles Nice that you think one opinion from me is enough to go ahead, but I'm not always right. It's still under discussion on that talk page. smurfy (coms) 22:37, January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: I know right! I really am proud that I have rights here. How do you like being a patroller? ( ) 01:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RfP Can you check out Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion I have made a request for a promotion. Could you please check it out? Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 05:58, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Rollback vs Undo Don't take this as a lecture, because it's something I'm learning too... be careful in your choice of using rollback vs using undo. If you need to leave a reason and only need to roll back a single edit, keep using the Undo tool. I've fallen into that trap a couple of times already when I've clicked Rollback on reverts that the reason wasn't quite 100% obvious and had to quickly explain on users' talk pages rather than having a nice tidy edit summary reason given. Obviously Rollback makes things much easier when there have been multiple edits to clean up. smurfy (coms) 11:50, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Another Wiki I'm familiar with Scarface and have the PS2 version (sadly, my PS2 console stopped working ever since). I even watched it on IFC before my local cable company decided to raise the prices and prevented me from watching it. As for my PC? If it can run Left 4 Dead like a charm, even Garry's Mod and New Vegas, I'm sure it can handle Scarface really well (much better than my previous laptop that couldn't run almost everything). I'll see if I can drop by there. ^^ 16:26, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Your signature Hey, could you check the coding on your signature? It seems that it's causing issues on RfP page by making the text small. It seems to be caused by a missing "" tag in the colored link - or at least that's how it looks on the page when editing it. 16:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Now I think about it, I think he should be more active and become a patroller first. I remembered overnight that you can't just jump to being an admin on this wiki. ( ) 17:13, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sig You're gonna have to remove the tags from your sig as they cause formatting issues. 15:18, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Resposta Ò, compadre! É muito gratificante ter alguém contente com o meu trabalho. A sério. Fica bem e tem também tu uma boa vida. Adeus. - Mikey Klebbitz, aka Mikey, aka M.K., aka César RfP Can you vote at Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:27, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re Some of my family is but I'm mainly Mexican. Plus Brazil is my favorite soccer team. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page» 00:43, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, Thanks =). Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page» 00:56, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Rename I have renamed Stock Car Racing (GTA V). Messi1983 (talk) 13:25, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :No worries :) It is what I am here for haha :) Messi1983 (talk) 13:33, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Just a question Being Brazilian what do you think of Neymar? Messi1983 (talk) 13:34, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :He is my second favourite player after Messi. I think he is world class and will win the Ballon D'Or in a couple of years time. I always knew he would come to Barca :) Messi1983 (talk) 14:41, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah Ronaldinho :)))))))) My favourite player of all time :) I liked Ronaldo for Barca but hated him when he went to Real Madrid. Who is your favourite football team? Messi1983 (talk) 14:47, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I have no favourite English team but I do like Liverpool. Of course I like the England national team too. Messi1983 (talk) 15:13, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah we beat Santos 4-0 to win the FIFA World Club Championship. We also beat them 8-0 just after Neymar signed with us :) Messi1983 (talk) 15:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Brazil have always been known as an attacking team who are suspect in defence. A good team both strong in defence and offence will always get the better of Brazil. That is why Germany white washed them 7-1. I was hoping Argentina would win the World Cup as England did not make it past the first round cause we are useless in big tournaments. Messi1983 (talk) 15:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::England are useless sometimes. The best players I have ever seen was Messi, Ronaldinho, Cryuff, and Pele. Messi1983 (talk) 15:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Pele is possibly the greatest player of all time and was apart of the 1970 Brazil team that won the World Cup. They believe that is the best national side of all time. Zico was a great player too. The best team I have ever seen was FC Barcelona between 2008 - 2011 or the early 90's AC Milan side. Messi1983 (talk) 15:45, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Ugh I hate Real Madrid with such a passion that I never name them as a great team which sadly they are. The 2000-2006 Real Madrid team were a good team indeed. Messi1983 (talk) 15:56, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Luis Figo is a pig. I fucking hate him with a passion. I hate Real Madrid for numerous reasons mainly because they are Barca's rivals and because of everything they stand for. I am a supporter of Catalan independence. Messi1983 (talk) 16:05, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::The only former Real Madrid player I do not dislike was Zinedine Zidane. 16:23, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Football? I heard you and Messi talking about football. I myself watched it last year, especially the recent match of Germany and Brazil. I cringed from watching it, and the Netherlands even added insult to injury with a 3-0 to top it off. The other match I didn't like was the Bosnia-Nigeria match. I knew Bosnia had a chance to win or end with a tie, but instead, the ref here decided to send Bosnia home instead of Nigeria. A poor match with a poorer referee means Bosnia came back to square one. :/ (In an unrelated news, GTA Wiki needs more userboxes that weren't featured in my userpage). 17:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Pretty much took interest when I watched 2010 FIFA World Cup (even had Pro Evolution Soccer 2014 with me, though not as accurate as in FIFA). And yeah, they pretty much do. :P 17:55, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::That's understandable. I only watch soccer for international matches, and nothing more. x3 18:02, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Really? Damn, bro. That sucks. D: 18:11, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Geez. That sucks big time. :/ 18:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yup. A shame, really. 18:22, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Language I've left a message on Gendaiwakawa's page about the language styles, so hopefully that should resolve any future disputes. SJWalker (talk) 21:50, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. I've been on the Wiki since July and I don't think I've seen him edit apart from RfPs and comments, and they were only since The Tom left. I can see Dan's point about meatpuppetry, as I don't think he was able to stay on the fence all the time when Sasquatch subjects came up. I'd say I have a fairly good rapport with most people on the Wiki but I wouldn't blindly agree with them if it would be detrimental to the Wiki. From what I saw, he and Sasquatch (to a lesser extent) seemed willing to gloss over the incident that led to their demotions in the first place. SJWalker (talk) 21:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I think it was the right decision too. Someone running for a staff position shouldn't have to be told how to behave on a Wiki, it should be second nature. Having to remind him to be polite, respectful and mature made me think that he doesn't have the maturity to be a staff member again yet, hence why I voted neutral too. SJWalker (talk) 22:08, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I agree. For me, with all the edits Wildbrick makes he's a patroller in all but name. I'm surprised he hasn't run for patroller to be honest, as he'd definitely get my vote. I've given up on Sasquatch too. Like Leo said, he needs to walk before he can run but his comments and conduct make me think he can't even walk yet. I'd feel safer with Wildbrick as a patroller than Sasquatch, as Wildbrick has never had to be warned about his conduct. SJWalker (talk) 22:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I agree. Jeff's bureaucrat position is temporary and a couple of people have recommended Leo for the position when he gets more experience. So if/when he gets promoted, I reckon Sean will be promoted to admin, and I think both Wildbrick and Monk should run if/when the time comes, as they are both very good editors. I have much more faith in them than Sasquatch or AK. SJWalker (talk) 22:31, January 24, 2015 (UTC) He shouldn't let that hold him back. Like you say, he has good intentions and he wants to help the Wiki. I still make mistakes with my grammar and spelling and I'd say my grammar is very good. Sasquatch and Boomer had good grammar but their attitudes (especially Boomer's) were very poor. Monk's grammar by his own admission is a weak point but he's willing to improve it and if he focuses on doing what he does well I can see him getting a recommendation in the future. SJWalker (talk) 22:50, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I'd say so. Six months gives him plenty of time to fine tune his skills. SJWalker (talk) 22:58, January 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Boomer Essa relação do Boomer e Sasquatch é meio estranha mesmo. É um lavando a mão do outro o tempo todo, não dá pra confiar na opinião de um quando se trata de uma situação envolvendo o outro. Pra mim o Sasquatch tinha mesmo é que esperar mais um tempo antes de se candidatar a qualquer coisa, por isso mantenho meu voto como Não. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 22:13, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Wow foreign to my eyes haha. I am guessing this is Portuguese? Messi1983 (talk) 14:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply I am cool with you two speaking Portuguese together. I'll just google translate it anyways haha :) Messi1983 (talk) 20:47, January 25, 2015 (UTC) BigUllie That user who's just been blocked has the hallmarks of a possible Tammy or Nein sockpuppet, as they all vandalised the Wiki with a "Heil Hitler" edit. SJWalker (talk) 17:00, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Most sockpuppets aren't very intelligent or original, hence why so many get caught. SJWalker (talk) 17:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :If you spot a sockpuppet then either report it to me, Jeff, Vaultboy or one of the admins. Messi1983 (talk) 07:27, January 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: No but I'm planning on buying Just Cause 3 when it comes out. ( ) 23:27, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 It looks cool to me but instead of buying Just Cause 2 now it's old and nobody really remembers it, I might just wait for Just Cause 3. ( ) 23:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I don't think I'd like GTA 1 or 2. They look pretty wack to me but they are among the first few games that existed in that time period. I just hope this years' games are good too. Currently, I have to buy NBA 2K15, Far Cry 4 and the new COD, but I'm waiting on the new Halo, Tom Clancy's The Division and Battlefield Hardline right now. I have to check Amazon and see what other cool games are coming out this year. ( ) 00:10, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 If you do plan on getting Saints Row, get Saints Row and Saints Row 2 first. Do not get Saints Row 3 or 4 right away because they aren't very similar to the other two games. ( ) 01:40, January 27, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Mundo Aberto Também é fã de jogos de mundo aberto? Já jogou algum jogo da Bethesda? The Elder Scrolls/Skyrim/Oblivion, Fallout 3 ou New Vegas? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:18, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Language Not annoyed, I just thought it was impolite you switched to Portugese in the middle of an English discussion. I have no problem with you guys using other languages in your own conversations. I can usually pick up most of what is being said and whenever I'm curious to know exactly what you are saying and need more accurate translation, I'll just use babelfish. smurfy (coms) 07:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Reasons. Hey Andre hi. There are a few things I need to apologise: Firstly sorry I couldn't congratulate you on becoming a patroller quicker. Second my inactivity during these past few weeks Well the reason for my inactivity is that I got exams comic up and will be from mid to late march. Sorry about that. And don't go block my account or something. Lastly I edited few mistakes in your page. Well till the next time we meet. Take care Andre. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:22, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Nah I have a shitty pc and can't play one decent game due to my keyboard. Scarface ah the game. So did you watch the movie Scarface. One of my favourites. Antonio Montana hahaha. Yup a true masterpiece. Do you watch breaking bad? And what other movies do you like? For me The Godfather part 2 beats Scarface. Well when you do start watching tv series keep breaking bad as one of your picks you will be impressed. As for Godfather hahaha I guess you liked Marlon Brandos version. But I liked the ruthlessness showed by Michael Corleone. Re: Okay, I just wanted to resolve thing. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 18:07, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you :3 AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 14:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Okay sounds good enough. We just need videos for the Titan, Police Riot, Sheriff SUV and FIB Granger cause now I remembered, the Unmarked Cruiser already has a video on its page. ( ) 19:11, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8